Red Queen
by anngraham
Summary: It's the annual Halloween Party and Spud's night starts to pick up after he's noticed by a certain dark presence.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

The office Halloween party was in full swing within the first hour, loud music playing over the speaker system, a mix of different styles so no one person could complain. Orange and purple lighting caught on the cobwebs literally hanging from every available surface. Adding to the general creepiness some genius had set up one of the fog machines to send out slow curls of fog to drift around people's ankles. Even though it was still early in the night over half of the talent and staff were well on their way to being drunk.

Half hidden by a column near the punchbowl Spud leaned against the wall, scowling at the uncoordinated fools on the dance floor. Robbie and Zema, dressed as scary clowns in a nod to the mass hysteria sweeping the country were not even trying to pretend they weren't a couple, dancing so close he almost felt like he was intruding on a private moment just looking in their direction. Averting his gaze he inched further into the shadows as he spotted Decay intently watching the dancing couple, violence was strictly prohibited at these events but they clearly had murder in their eyes.

"Bloody idiots," muttering under his breath Spud yelped as a rush a cold air brushed past his ear.

"What's wrong our little terrier? Are you disappointed with our efforts to assist you?" Rosemary's lilting tones came from behind him as a cold hand pressed against the back of his neck.

Swallowing Spud laughed uneasily, suppressing a shiver as sharp nails pricked dangerously at his skin, "no of course not Rosemary, I … I was referring to Robbie and Zema's choice of costume." It was a struggle not to slump in relief when she released her grip on his neck, every primal instinct he had was screaming to run away and not look back. Licking his lips as Rosemary drifted in front of him he flinched under her red-eyed stare and blurted out the first thing on his mind, "I'm sorry I let myself get pinned."

Humming cheerfully Rosemary twirled deliriously before draping herself playfully over her terrier's chest. Resting her head on his shoulder she smiled up at him dreamily, "we know what the problem is. You are incomplete, missing the other half to make you whole."

Holding completely still as Rosemary wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into him Spud cast a desperate gaze around the room, hoping to catch Steve's or Abyss' eyes and gesture them to come get their crazy woman off of him. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're referring to luv," his voice squeaked embarrassingly high as a warm, wet tongue licked teasingly along his neck.

"Delicious," pulling back Rosemary cradled the terrier's face before running her fingers through his pretty, pretty hair. "I see what our Hunter sees in you little terrier and we won't interfere." Her gaze shifted past him, "do not take too long in claiming this one however. We won't resist forever," snapping her teeth at the terrier's bottom lip she violently shoved him away.

Unprepared for the shove Spud stumbled backwards only to be caught and steadied by a pair of arms so familiar he didn't need to look behind him to know who it was. Disturbed more than he'd like to admit by Rosemary's ramblings he pressed further into the bigger man's solid strength, cool relief bubbling through him when Ethan wrapped a reassuring arm around his chest instead of pushing him away as he'd expected.

"If you think I'd ever let you take Spud … well darling you're even more out of your mind than I'd thought," lips tightened as Rosemary only giggled and despite the way Spud stiffened at his defense Ethan couldn't let Rosemary believe he would allow even the slightest threat against the smaller man. Her interest and fascination with Spud was something he simply couldn't risk.

Gripping Ethan's arm Spud twisted just enough to catch a glimpse of the other man's serious expression, "alright, just what the bloody hell is going on here?" There was no mistaking the flush that stole over Ethan's face and the brief look of panic he flashed at Rosemary.

Head tilting to the side Rosemary smiled slyly, "our terrier is confused Hunter. Should we tell him the truth? Tell him how you long for the glory days of loyal companionship and warm embraces. How you're alone and so cold now, drowning in the darkness of your own making." The carefully purred words struck home like bullets, her Hunter flinching under the weight of the truth. "Such beautiful pain," shivering under the slow curl of pleasure she drank in the lovely sight of her Hunter hunching inward. "It fairly pours out of you our Hunter," ignoring the terrier's growl she slinked forward and gripped the bigger man's face, nails biting into his jaw. "We could help it go away darling … or drive it to heights you've never dared dream of."

The rush of protectiveness burning through his veins shattered the spell Rosemary's words and actions had weaved. Digging his fingers in Rosemary's arm Spud broke her hold and shoved her away, not letting his attention waver for a second at Ethan's shuddering gasp and slight stumble. Stepping forward he forced her to back up further, "Ethan and I may not be on the best of terms at the moment but I will not let you hurt him." Glaring directly into the darkness swirling in the maddened eyes of Decay's leader he tapped into his own pain and anger, letting her catch a glimpse of the depths he could sink to if he let the reins of control slip.

"We do love a good battle," bowing in acknowledgment Rosemary fairly quivered in excitement at her terrier's boldness. Soon, very soon she'd lay claim to all that delicious chaos, "but we shall leave our Hunter to you for now. We won't forget you owe us for our help and we will collect." Giggling she left to find out what kind of destruction her two beautiful men were causing in her absence.

Recovering quickly from the vicious words Ethan stepped forward and gently squeezed Spud's shoulder, exhaling slowly as the smaller man leaned into him. "My hero," murmuring lowly he relaxed as Spud huffed in amusement, the pain from Rosemary's barbs fading as warmth crept back into their small nook. It was only now she'd left he became aware again of the loud drone of a party in full swing.

"I'm no hero," finally turning to face the other man fully Spud's eyes widened at the sight of Ethan's costume, from the top of his head to his feet every inch of the bigger man's body was covered in flag pattered fabric. Blinking rapidly, despite everything that had just happened he struggled to keep a straight face, "who the bloody hell are you supposed to be?"

Laughing quietly Ethan seized the chance to inject a little lightheartedness into the still tense atmosphere, "Mr. USA guy of course, a tribute to my late cousin Derrick. Don't you think it suits me?" Waggling his eyebrows he grinned at the familiar look of fond exasperation on Spud's face.

"No," smiling faintly Spud shook his head, "I don't think it suits you at all. It is a nice gesture however." Meeting Ethan's dark eyes he lightly touched the marks Rosemary had left on his jaw with her nails, surprised by the strength of his desire to erase all traces of her presence. Opening his mouth to ask about the venomous words she'd spewed he had to swallow down a gasp as Ethan reached out and straightened his bowtie.

"I do like your costume Spud," taking his time Ethan concentrated on the patterned slip of silk. "You make a pretty fetching tiger," inching further into the smaller man's personal space he brushed his fingers along Spud's warm skin in the guise of fixing the bowtie that matched the rest of his tiger stripped suit.

Taking a moment to breath in the earthy sandalwood cologne surrounding him Spud smoothed his hands over Ethan's garish shirt, amazed at the faint tremble his touch invoked, "you're flirting with me Ethan." The bigger man's flush told him he was right and it strengthened his confidence. "So Rosemary was telling the truth then. You miss being friends?"

"Are you really surprised Spud?" Deciding the cat was out of the bag Ethan indulged in a long denied impulse, smoothing back a lock of blond hair he choose to take it as a positive when his touch wasn't rejected, "you had to have noticed my attempts at mending things between us." Hope flickered dangerously at the thoughtful expression on Spud's face.

"Have you considered apologizing?" Rolling his eyes as Ethan opened his mouth and closed it again uncertainly Spud sighed in disappointment. It had been a wonderful flash back to the past but the reality of their problems were once again knocking on the door.

Rubbing his fingers against the back of his neck Ethan shrugged embarrassedly, "I hope you can understand Spud, I've been told my entire life Carter's don't apologize." Squaring his shoulders he ignored the nerves dancing in the pit of his stomach. If he let this chance slip through his fingers … well, he'd deserve everything he got. "I am sorry." Lips quirking in a self-deprecating smile he reached out and held Spud's hand, taking courage from the way the smaller man squeezed back, "for more things than I could ever possibly list. But most important of all I'm sorry for hurting you. There isn't a day that goes by I don't regret what I've done." Closing his eyes he let out a shuddering sigh, as painful as it was to admit his failings there was also a relief to finally saying it out loud to the only person he wanted to hear him. "My arrogance might have cost me everything but it did teach me some valuable lessons. Including how very wrong I was to throw our friendship away."

The pain and loneliness fairly dripped from Ethan's voice and for a horrifying second Spud could envision Rosemary taking full advantage of his pain, breaking him down until there was nothing but darkness left of the only man he'd ever fallen for. Determined not to let that happen he cleared his throat and tugged on Ethan's tie until he had his full attention. If this was going to work he needed the complete truth, "is honesty one of those lessons?"

"Yes, it is," straightening up Ethan tried not to fidget at the look of challenge in Spud's blue eyes. "You can ask me anything you want Spud, I won't lie." His vow was rewarded with the warm smile Spud offered him, so full of pleased affection it was a struggle not to drag the smaller man into his arms.

"Tell me then Ethan is it just forgiveness you want from me? Or do you want to something more?" Tightening his grip on Ethan's tie Spud held his breath. Even as angry as he still was and the countless problems they'd have to overcome he wanted this, wanted Ethan back with such a fierce longing it made his heart pound.

Not giving himself a chance to second guess his actions Ethan cupped Spud's face and boldly kissed the smaller man. Pulling back before he lost himself in the taste and feel of Spud's mouth he had to steady his voice before he could speak, "does that answer your question tiger?" Holding Spud's gaze fearlessly he barely heard the sudden catcalls from the partygoers that had caught their kiss.

Laughing huskily Spud ignored everything around them and simply concentrated on the pure joy of this moment. "I'm not sure," pressing himself against the bigger man he slid his fingers into Ethan's dark hair and smiled slowly, "you might have to tell me again." It would take time and a lot of effort but for the first time in years he had faith a relationship between them could work, and to think all it took was a crazy woman who heard demons in her head to set things in motion.


End file.
